Endings
There are three main possible endings that can be achieved in the original release of Cave Story. Two endings have credit sequences, while one is primarily conveyed through message box text. It is possible to get all endings in a single run without having to start a new game each time, since only the “Good” ending requires that multiple conditions be met well before the ending even occurs. A player can meet the conditions for the “Good” ending but still execute the “Bad” and “Normal” endings by performing specific actions at pivotal moments in the game. End sections are named according to their Cave Story+ achievement. "Bad" ending This ending involves Quote flying away from the island with Kazuma as the Doctor begins his attack on the surface. Prerequisites The decision to obtain this ending occurs within the destroyed Egg Corridor?, in Egg No. 00's room. After Quote examines the computer, Kazuma appears from a concealed opening on the right. He walks to Quote and tells him that the research group was preparing to escape until Misery showed up and kidnapped Sue. During the dispersal of the group, Kazuma fled to the Egg Corridor to find that a Sky Dragon had hatched. Kazuma then turns to Quote, asking if Quote would like to escape the island with him. The player is given a Yes/No prompt, and they must choose "Yes" to initiate the first possible ending. When Quote answers "Yes", Kazuma agrees solemnly, saying that they did all they could and that they are left with no options. He leaves the same way he entered, and the player is prompted to follow. Through the now open door, Quote arrives at the Outer Wall, where he should proceed to the right until he sees Kazuma standing next to his Sky Dragon. The player needs to talk to Kazuma, who commands him to get on. Sequence Kazuma tells Quote to hold on tight as the two of them ride the Sky Dragon away from the Outer Wall. Layers of clouds can be seen moving at the bottom, while the full moon shines at the right among a few stars. A text box tells the epilogue, stating that they successfully escape the island, shortly before the Doctor attacks the earth. Kazuma and Quote spend the rest of their lives in the mountains, and Quote remains nonchalant to the assault. Transcription "Normal" ending In this ending, Quote defeats the Doctor and escapes the island with the research team as it crashes to the surface. Prerequisites The player can choose to either accept Kazuma's offer to leave the island and not talk to him, or reject it. Upon refusing the offer, Kazuma tells Quote that it may be possible to bring the Mimiga back to their sane state by destroying the island's core. This allows Quote to talk to Kazuma at the Outer Wall without triggering the previous ending. To reach the next possible ending, Quote must continue upwards until he reaches the Plantation. Ultimately, he should make his way through the Last Cave and onto the Balcony, where the Doctor and Misery wait. After defeating the Undead Core in Black Space, the research team manages to get their helicopter running. Quote and Sue soon awake from their state of unconsciousness, only to find that the island is starting to fall. Sue hastily makes the escape as Quote follows behind. When Quote exits the Throne Room, Sue yells at him to run quickly lest he be crushed. The player should guide Quote all the way to the left while avoiding the falling blocks, which deal him 10 damage each. He should land on the platform with the statue next to Sue, right above the door that leads to the Last Cave. The two of them reach a dead end, and Sue decides that the only way off the island is for them to jump as far as they can. The player then has to make Quote jump off the ledge as far left as possible. This begins the ending. Sequence The screen fades to Momorin and Itoh, who are standing inside the helicopter and looking at the debris that falls past them. They deem the situation too dangerous to wait for Sue and Quote, thus they leave. Various screen pans follow, showing scenes of the Egg Corridor?, Bushlands, Sand Zone, the main Labyrinth, Core and Plantation, in that respective order. The island is then shown descending towards a forested area below. A crash sound is heard after a brief moment. In the sky, Quote is seen falling headfirst until he moves out of the screen's view. The screen pans down to reveal Quote, next to Kazuma, on the back of the Sky Dragon, who is holding Sue by its mouth. The "Get Item" music plays as the text box tells the player Quote was caught by Kazuma. Kazuma declares that "peace remains" now that the core has been destroyed and the Doctor defeated. "Best" ending In this ending, Quote and Curly Brace kill Ballos, creator of the Demon Crown and escape with Balrog to their desired destination. Prerequisites Unlike the previous two endings, this ending requires the player to carry out several specific actions before making their decision. * Booster v2.0 - The player must obtain the Booster v2.0 instead of v0.8. To do this, they cannot talk to Professor Booster until they return to Mimiga Village. * Curly Brace - If the player skips Professor Booster in the Labyrinth, they will be able to save Curly Brace when she sacrifices herself to save Quote. This involves taking the Tow Rope and using it on Curly and draining the water from her at the Waterway then carrying her out of the Waterway Cabin. Finally, the player has to restore her memories by feeding her the Ma Pignon. * Iron Bond - After saving Curly, Quote needs to talk to her again to receive the Iron Bond, which signifies their ties together. During the run sequence that follows defeating the Undead Core, Quote should go into the Prefab Building, whose door should be open provided the player has performed the correct tasks. An opening in the floor will be visible, and going down it leads to the Blood Stained Sanctuary, which the player must beat to get the final ending. At the end of the Blood Stained Sanctuary, Quote and Curly encounter the imprisoned Ballos, who urges them to kill him. The player has to defeat Ballos to initiate the ending. Sequence The island is shown descending towards the surface, but gradually comes to a stop. Quote and Curly are seen standing next to Ballos' throne as Curly notices that the island has ceased its fall and that their job is now complete. A voice interrupts her monologue, saying how its speaker is in pain. Walls with skulls appear on either side of Quote and Curly and begin to close in on them. Just as Curly panics, thinking that they are going to be crushed, Balrog drops in from the top and rescues them under Misery's orders. Quote and Curly are then seen riding on Balrog as he flies through the air. Balrog explains that by defeating Ballos, he and Misery are freed from the curse of the Demon Crown. Balrog offers to take them anywhere they wish, and Curly responds by saying she wants to be able to "relax and enjoy a beautiful view". Balrog asks if he can come along too, and Curly agrees, allowing him to pick the spot first. He accelerates out of the screen's view as the credits fade in and start rolling. Variations * The player can skip talking to Momorin after she finishes building the rocket and instead, ride it up to the Last Cave wearing the Mimiga Mask. This alters dialogue with Misery and some of the caged Mimiga, and also shows Quote wearing the Mimiga Mask for the rest of the end sequence and credits. * If the player carries Mister Little with them up until they defeat Ballos, he asks, "Aren't you forgetting something?" as Balrog flies away in the final scene of the "best" ending. * During the end scene where the different locations are being shown as the island collapses, Curly can be seen in the Core room if the player left her behind there.